1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming device, a medium, an inspection system, a recording medium storing an inspection program, and a computer data signal embodied in a carrier wave.
2. Related Art
Various techniques have been proposed for determining a cause of a defective print when the problem occurs at a printer or other image forming devices during printing.